1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bird feeder, and more particularly, to a construction employing a paperboard container therefor, e.g., a common milk container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bird feeders have been the subject of prior art patents. The prior art has also employed paperboard containers as base structures for subsequent modification to provide bird feeders. A primary example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,226, issued on Dec. 25, 1956 to Robert L. Early. A metal or plastic trough is combined with a paperboard container, the latter being scored, cut, and folded as appropriate to form a suitable, cooperating base for receiving the trough. The trough remains external to the container, and provides a suitable perch enabling a bird partial entry to the interior of the container. The bird has access to feed available within the container from this position.
Further examples of bird feeders based on paperboard containers are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,441,002, issued to Harold L. Lawalin et al. on Apr. 29, 2969, and 4,233,941, issued to Ralph K. Webster on Nov. 18, 1980. Lawalin et al. '002 provides a flap or opening projecting inwardly into the container, thus providing access to food. '002 also includes a wire or rod perch which engages this opening. A bird sits on the perch, and avails itself to seed or other food matter within the container by inserting its head into the container.
Webster '941 modifies the container such that a tab formed therein, and formerly providing a member reinforcing the floor of the container, now projects outwardly, in the manner of a ledge, to provide a perch. The perch is secured against leaning downwardly in response to the weight of a bird by two triangular buttressing members attached to the body of the container. A small opening discharges seed or other food matter onto the perch. This food supply is replenished by gravitational migration of the food supply stored within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,462, issued to Virgil C. Brockman on May 14, 1963, discloses a paperboard container preconfigured to fold into a configuration essentially similar to Webster '941 and to Early '226.
Another combination container and feeder is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,600, issued to Arthur M. Rosoff on Jul. 5, 1960. A feed dispensing tray or drawer pulls out from the container.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.